


Unsent Letters

by indigovioletstargazer



Category: London Spy
Genre: Blackmail, Imprisonment, Love Letters, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Spies & Secret Agents, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigovioletstargazer/pseuds/indigovioletstargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex writes to Danny from America</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsent Letters

Danny,

Perhaps you hate me by now because I told you so many lies. I was trying to protect you. Keep you out of it.

Our memories of those eight months together will be very different. You, the romantic, hopeful you'd found somebody resembling a soulmate. Me, trying to stay ahead of the establishment one day at a time. Devoted and unwavering in my love for you, but painfully aware that time was running out for us.

Mostly I regret that our paths ever crossed because of what they've done to you. I went berserk when I learned they'd infected you. The most evil thing they've done (so far). I hope you got the heads up. The American is good to me, but he has to be careful. You will see him again when the time is right.

Knowing you're out there is my only reason to keep breathing. They know that. The only inducement for me to go on with their mind-numbing research.

When they pulled me out of the trunk, they told me they'd killed Frances by lethal injection because she knew too much. I didn't feel anything about that. She was dead to me already.

They said you'd be next if I ever contact you. Don't worry. I won't ever send this letter.

I was that man and you were that someone.

Alex

**Author's Note:**

> [indigovioletstargazer](http://tmblr.co/mRK6LeF1j7POC-any3PeQOA) on Tumblr


End file.
